


They Don't Let Go

by Gameiplier



Series: Jrabbles [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Trans Character, F/M, Fluff, Sex Toys, Smut, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Two Nerds in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gameiplier/pseuds/Gameiplier
Summary: Lup asks Barry to try something new when they're alone together, he's nervous yeah, but he does pretty well.





	They Don't Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for Barry fucking Lup and here you go! Sorry it took so long, I had a time where I just couldn't write anything at all. Hope ya like it! 
> 
> Also title comes from the newest ep! Because Blupjeans is finally canon and I am so damn happy! 
> 
> Im also going to start trying to get out longer stuff because I've always had trouble of writing longer stuff, and I feel like I could if I tried hard enough.

“Come on Barry, you did say once that you wanted to experiment before!” Lup is grinning at her lover from the bed where she lays. He’s standing near the bed and in his hands is a harness and a smaller sized dildo. His cheeks were flushed a deep red and he was staring at the toy. 

 

“I just never thought you would want me to do this.” He admits and looks up at Lup, lips parted slightly. She sighs softly and stands. The elf was already naked and Barry couldn’t help himself when his eyes raked over her body. Soft and perfect. Barry throws the toy and the strap onto the bed and grabs one of Lup’s hands and brings it up to his mouth, kissing her knuckles were her vitiligo was most prominent. Lup chuckles and pushes forward and kisses him slowly, cupping his face with her free hand. He stands on his toes a bit and kissed back, smiling happily into the kiss. 

 

She pulls back after a second and taps his nose, making him make a goofy face. 

 

“I know you can do it, darling. Nothing will change, only that you’re the one doing the do.” Barry sighs softly and kisses her again. 

 

“I think I can do that for you.” 

 

“Yes!” She cheers and picks up the toy and all but throws it at the human. He chuckles and shakes his head, stripping down the rest of the way and watching Lup lay back on the bed. Barry fiddles with the straps, making a face when it takes him a little too long. The man huffs and finally gets it on and looks down at himself, at the god ugly bright purple toy jutting out from his body. 

 

It was weird seeing it, but also made him happy. Barry runs his hand over it, it was obviously vastly different than a real one, he knew that. He looks up when he hears lup chuckle softly. 

 

“Enjoying yourself there?” He smiles shyly. 

 

“It’s different and I’ve never. Done something like this before.” 

 

“I trust you.” She says, smiling. Lup grabs the small bottle of oil that’s on their side table and pours a bit onto her fingers and watches as Barry’s face and chest go red. She runs her hand down her body, over her erection and then pushes one finger into herself. Lup was into this type of thing, but also loved fucking Barry. So this was a little selfish on her part. 

 

“You… You don’t want me to do that?” He asks, getting on his knees at the edge of the bed. 

 

“Nah, I can get you to do this next time you wanna do something like this again. I just wanna get straight to you fucking me because god I bet you look damn good.” She was praising him, she knew he loved that more than anything. 

 

“You’ve just got such a cute pleasure face and god I’m so excited to be below you and watch you. As much as I love seeing you below me, I just wanna see the reverse. You’re so sexy darling.” Barry was breathing heavily now, and had unhooked the straps of the toy and pressed two fingers into himself. Lup grinned and saw how wet he was. She was kind of upset that she wasn’t down there eating him out. She fucking loved doing that. 

 

Lup watched him more than she watched what she was doing. His eyes were on her, as she prepped herself for what was about to happen. Barry had two fingers in himself, thrusting slowly and lazily. His lips were parted and his eyes were half open as he pleased himself. She reaches a hand out to him and he leans over her and smiles when she leans up to kiss him. 

 

He runs his opposite hand down her chest and fondles one of her breasts softly, squeezing and pinching her nipple softly, before doing it to the other as well. Lup pushes her tongue into his mouth and grins when he shivers slightly, hand tightening a bit. 

 

“You’re such a tease.” Barry whispers when he pulls back from the kiss, smiling down at Lup. She laughs, eyes closing and the sound is so very lovely to Barry in this moment. 

 

“I do what I must.” She pulls her fingers out of herself and leans up to press kisses down his neck and over his shoulders, biting and sucking marks into his skin, grinning to herself when they bloom bright red after only moments. 

 

Barry gets back up to put on the strap once again and still manages to flush when he looks at himself in the mirror on the other side of their room. It was weird to look at but it was something new to him, and he kind of liked it. Lup sits up once again and uses the same bottle of oil and pours a bit on her fingers, and rubs it over the toy. 

 

“You’ll do fine darling.” She gets up on her knees, now a bit taller than Barry, and wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him gently. Lup pulls him back, so he’s hovering over her on the bed. The look in her eyes is positively lustful. He takes a deep breath, grabs the toy awkwardly a bit, and starts to slowly push into the elf. 

 

Lup makes a bit of a face and moans a bit, arms tightening around Barry’s neck, pulling him down closer. She kisses the side of his face as he continues and after a few seconds, he’s finally fully in. Barry rocks a bit, not used to doing this much, his body not used to the movements. But Lup doesn’t seem to care one bit. She wraps her legs around his hips and pulls him in closer, kissing him anywhere she can reach. 

 

She also knows that Barry probably isn’t getting much pleasure out of this, not as much as she is, so she thinks she’ll have to do something for him a little later to make up for it. And she already knows what. 

 

Barry starts slowly, thrusting evenly and slowly, working up more and more when he can tell Lup is enjoying herself. He kisses her neck and chest, moving his hips faster against hers. Lup whimpers and tangles her fingers into his short hair, tilting her head back. Barry cupped one of her breasts and sat up a bit, thrusting a bit faster now. 

 

“Oh god yeah.” Lup moans, watching Barry intensely. He was flustered under her eyes and his hips stuttered a bit but he managed to keep up a good rhythm for her. She grips herself in one hand, jerking herself off. With every thrust she could feel herself getting closer and closer, and while she wanted to watch Barry do this forever, she felt so good and was so close. 

 

Lup comes with a loud gasp, her legs squeezing Barry’s hips and pulling him closer. He pushes in as deep as he can go and stops against her, putting his hand over hers and jerks her off, grinning down at her. His chest was heaving a bit and there was some sweat dripping down his temples. Lup thought she probably looked just about the same. 

 

Barry pulls out of her and takes off the toy, dropping it onto the floor next to them and leans back on his knees on the bed and presses two fingers into himself with one hand, and with the other he rubs his clit rapidly, trying to get himself off. Lup watches and grins, sitting up on her shoulders to watch. She was panting just as hard as him. 

 

He comes with a whimper and Lup kisses the side of his face, whispering sweet things into his ear as he comes down from his high. Barry turns his head and kisses her passionately, moving so that both of them were laying on the bed, him on top of her. Lup squirms happily and returns the kiss and holds him close to her, so very happy. 

 

“See Barold, I told you, you would be fine.” She grins when they pull away. 

 

“It was nice, and it was nice seeing you like that.” He gives her another peck. 

 

“And you looked just as good.” She reaches down and smacks his ass, making him yelp softly and glare halfheartedly. 

 

“Dork.” He whispers and goes to kiss her again. 

 

“Nerd.” Lup responds and melts into the kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to request something, hit me up @ litchbarry.tumblr.com, like i've said, I'll do anything pretty much within reason.
> 
> I'll do other ships if I'm into them as well! Other fandoms as well, all you have to do is ask!


End file.
